


A Being in Many Forms

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: #QuarantinedPride2k20 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Genderfluid Gabriel, Other, Polyamorous Relationships, Team Free Love (Supernatural), e n j o y, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: hhhh i hate doing summaries at midnight it's cute and fluffy and gabe-centric tfl
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Gabriel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Castiel (implied), Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: #QuarantinedPride2k20 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Being in Many Forms

Gabriel swings her legs onto the couch, sitting on the back with her feet on the cushion next to Sam. “Heyyyyyyy Samoosekavitch. How’s things?”

Sam puts a hand on her thigh. “Things are okay,” he replies. “How’s things with you?”

Gabe shrugs. “Things is okay,” she whispers. She kisses Sam’s head softly. “You wanna do my hair?” she suggests. “We could watch a movie together.”

Sam smiles. “Get down here,” he murmurs.

In her female form, Gabriel has long auburn hair to her waist and she’s a whopping three inches taller than her male form. She’s not model-skinny, she’s even a little heavier than average, and every one of her curves are beautiful. Sam adores her beyond all reason.

She slides down to sit in front of Sam, wearing a mischievous smile. Sam starts to gently finger-comb her hair, working out all the knots and kinks, and then to gently French braid it, skilled fingers soothing her as she rests between his legs.

“I love you so much, Sammo,” she whispers. “You’re the light of my life, you know?”

Sam smiles as he does her hair. “I love you too, Gabriel,” he murmurs. “You’re beautiful, and kind, and good, and I’ll never stop being grateful that you exist.”

Gabriel nudges him gently, laughing. “I’m grateful that you exist too, you big lug.”

He shakes his head, chuckling. “Why do I try,” he mumbles to himself, tying it all up. He pats her shoulder. “Good to go. How’s that?”

Gabriel stands to admire herself. She has a tight, elegant braid halfway down her back tied up with the leather cord she gave Sam on their one year anniversary. She smiles and snaps her delicate, silver-polished fingers, and many small blossoms appear all up and down the braid. Small white baby’s breath and forget me nots for love everlasting and true. She spins to face her lover.

“You gonna kiss me, Sammich?” she teases. He smiles at her and steps forward to pull her close, connecting their lips.

~~

Gabriel magically (read: angelically) appears in Dean’s room, legs crossed on the bed. They smirk up at him.

“Hey there, you sexy thing,” they say suggestively, grinning. He brightens when he sees them.

“Nonbinary day?” he asks, indicating their body.

“Why yes, thank you for noticing,” Gabriel replies happily.

In their neutral form, they did somehow manage to figure out how to have no genitals, although they can never decide yes or no on breasts, so it fluctuates. They have chin-length diagonal-cut hair, one side of their head eternally shaved, and sharp, discerning almond brown eyes. They have an equally sharp jawline and taupe, brown-gray skin with soft, warm undertones. For some reason, this is the form Dean is always the most attracted to them in.

They flick their hair out of their eyes and look him up and down. “You look comfy.”

Dean glances down. He’s wearing his favorite, softest flannel and a pair of thick pajama pants. He flushes. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “Not doing this today so I felt like being a lazy bastard.”

They smile and uncross their legs, standing to walk over to him. They wrap their arms around his waist and look up into his eyes. “You’re beautiful,” they murmur honestly, smiling at him. “You are always so beautiful, Dean Winchester.”

Dean laughs and lifts them up to kiss them. They snake their arms around his neck and their legs around his hips, holding themself up as they kiss him deeply, holding him close to their body until he dumps them on the bed and they wrap themselves around each other.

Dean tucks their hair behind their ear softly and whispers, “may I ask you a question?”

Gabriel gives him a shit-eating look. “Darlin’, not only did you just ask me a question, but you don’t have to be all proper and say ‘may I’ with me. Maybe our other boyfriends’ll shoot you a bitchface, but with me you can talk like I know you want to.”

Dean chuckles softly, conceding their point. “Alright then, can I ask you another question after this one?”

Gabe laughs. “Of course.”

“Do you really not want to change your name?”

Gabriel chews the inside of their lip. “No,” they reply. “I don’t.”

“Isn’t Gabriel a little… masculine?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Well,” they begin. “To start off with, angels generally don’t change our names unless we Fall, like Lucifer did, and our angelic names are Cast from us. And also,” they add, booping Dean’s nose. “In The Beginning, when I was named, names were genderless. There was no value assigned to them, it was just the name I was given. My Parent made me Gabriel, and they also made me fluid. God knew that I was not just going to be their son – they were counting on it. And God gave me my name for a reason. I intend to honor that. _Plus_ , I’ve grown attached to it over the millennia. Although I do also like Loki.” They pause, looking pensive. “Hm, I’ve never had a middle name before. Should it be Loki?”

Dean smiles. “I think if you want it to be, go for it.”

Gabriel kisses him again. “I love you,” they whisper. “So very much.”

Dean closes his eyes. He still has difficulty with feelings sometimes. “You know I do too,” he manages, which is better than some days.

Gabriel closes their eyes as well and rests their forehead against his. “I do know.”

~~

“Hello, Gabriel,” says Castiel before he’s even fully materialized next to his brother. Gabe snorts.

His male form might be his favorite, but if it is, that’s entirely because it’s the form he was in when he first met the Winchester boys. The little golden-haired golden-eyed candy-loving man he created for himself when he disappeared from Heaven is pretty amazing if he does say so himself.

“Hi Castiel!” he declares, in that same cheerful tone he always says it in since TV land.

Cas smiles softly at him. They don’t need any more communication than that. They both just know.

“Happy pride month,” Cas whispers. “Happy pride month to my wonderful genderfluid sibling whom I adore.”

Gabriel kisses his forehead. “Happy pride month to you too, Castiel.”


End file.
